You Teach, I Learn
by SasuSaku Forever and Ever
Summary: It wasn't right; they both knew that. But they loved each other so much they were willing to sacrifice their reputations for happiness. She was the student. He was the teacher. Seven years split them apart, but that didn't stop them.


**prompt: **Teaching Me by the Wits and the Ditz! Also **S****ensei **by **dramaqueen14** on deviantart.  
**rating: **M  
**summary: **It wasn't right. They both knew that. But they loved each other so much they were willing to sacrifice their reputation for happiness. She was the student. He was the teacher. Seven years split them apart, but that never stopped them.

* * *

_I have just turned seventeen in March and it is now September. I should feel like I'm growing up, but honestly, I still think that I'm a little kid. I'm not independent. I never was. I always relied on someone to take care of me, But now I'm going to college soon and I can't think of that. I'm growing up, and I have to take care of myself and everyone else around me._

_I am Haruno Sakura._

_I'm a brand new person._

_._

_._

_._

It was never easy for someone to move from somewhere they have lived their whole life to somewhere completely new, covered with strangers of all kinds: the pretty ones, the ugly ones, the wannabes, the goths, the jerks, the preps, and the star quarterbacks…

Even though Sakura had lived in Konoha for a year after her birth, she had no memories of it. The Sound was her home, filled with music of all kinds for her to listen to. And she would miss it, the daily chimes changed into sounds meant to awaken the dead.

She faced the school, her backpack slung over her shoulder, and she tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear before taking a deep breath. She seemed to blend in with the crowd swerving into the doors. Sakura noticed that it was a nice building, clean, white, and fresh. She immediately liked the setting, but still was iffy about the people in it. Would they accept her with open arms, or would she have to pry to get into their cliques?

Opening the letter that she had received in the mail about her new schedule and homeroom, she viewed it over one more time (although the paper was already worn out from too much use) and headed off to her homeroom before everyone else, so as not to make such a big deal or scene.

When she got there, she was surprised to find a young man in his early twenties, dressed in a dark dress shirt and tie and sitting on his desk with his ankles crossed. He was reading over some papers, pushing the bridge of his glasses up his nose, before he saw Sakura and smirked.

"You must be Sakura," he said, gracefully jumping off the desk and approaching her. There was barely anybody in the class, and the people who were there were either staring at the attractive teacher, listening to their iPods, or playing games on their phones.

"Yes," Sakura stammered, unable to believe that this gorgeous man was now her new teacher. He looked so handsome, she swore that he could have been a model instead of a high school teacher. He took his hand out for her to shake, and she shook it, fearing that her hands would become sweaty, so she quickly pulled away.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke."

He even spoke with such a smooth and sexy voice that she nearly fainted. If she thought that the boys in Sound were cute, they were nothing compared to him. In fact, in current comparison, they now looked sort of like the one boy in the green jumpsuit reciting a poem of youth compared to Sasuke.

"Haruno Sakura," she said, trying to make her voice sound braver. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

He smiled.

Uh oh. He caught her staring at him. Who was to blame? His parents. And then his grandparents. And then his great-grandparents. And the line kept going on and on and on…

"What do you teach?" Sakura asked as she made her way over to her seat, away from everyone else as he was back at his desk.

"Japanese, Chinese as a second language, and English," he responded, not even looking up from his papers.

"You're trilingual?" Sakura asked in amazement. "That's incredible! I've always wanted to learn Chinese…"

He smirked, his bangs falling in front of his face. "Well, you'll be learning a lot this year, then."

She smiled back, before opening her textbooks and skimming through all of them quickly, along with taking another glance at her schedule.

Sakura thought her life was a dream, until she saw the italicized words:

_Homeroom Advisor: Uchiha Sasuke_

And she smiled, looking up at Uchiha-sensei, who had pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

* * *

It was 8:05, sharp, and everyone was in homeroom, talking to friends on their summers and the summer flings, along with summer breakups.

Sakura nervously played with her fingers, slowly sneaking glances at her too-good-to-be-true teacher, and blushed a little bit before looking back down at her desk. Then, she grabbed a pencil from her pencil case and took out her notebook, opening to the first page of clean paper.

When it was 8:10, Sasuke stood up in front of his desk, his hands resting behind him on the edge. He bent his knee slightly. Sakura noticed the curvature of his leg under the fabric and quickly averted her gaze.

"Hello," he said loudly so that everyone would hear. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke, in case you all didn't know that," he said again, projecting his voice. "I will be your homeroom and language teacher for the rest of the year, and hopefully we'll all get along and there will be no trouble at all."

Some people laughed at this piece of humor.

"I'm looking forward to a great year, and even though teachers always say that, I mean it this time." This caused a few more laughs. He smirked again, and jerked his head towards Sakura.

"We have a new student with us this year. I hope you all welcome her with open arms and friendliness and show her what Konoha Gakuen really represents." He beckoned for Sakura to stand up, so she did nervously and shyly in her seat, slowly rising before looking at her classmates.

"I-I'm…" she began, her voice weak. She coughed before starting again. "My name is Haruno Sakura. I came from the Sound, but I was born in Konoha before I moved. I just turned seventeen in March and I…" she noticed that everyone was getting bored. "Uh, that's it," she said quickly, her face red. She didn't hesitate to sit down so her face could cool off.

"Thank you," Sasuke said, giving her a sweet smirk that could _almost _be passed for a smile. "It's great to have you here."

Then, he went over all the procedures for being a senior—the responsibilities, the homework, the projects, the sports, everything else...the only thing that calmed Sakura down was the sound of his voice, running as smoothly as river water.

.

.

.

"The new teacher is _so _cute!" a few girls said, giggling as they linked arms down the hall. Sakura walked slowly behind them, trudging as they took up the whole hallway with their walk.

"I know, right? And he's single, too! What is he, twenty-four, twenty-five? Anyway, not only is he gorgeous and on the market, he's smart and rich, too! This is like a total dream. I want to be the girl that gets in his bed tonight!" she squealed before they clutched hands and jumped up and down.

Sakura blushed at the last sentence and quickly pushed past them. She knew that she wasn't the only one who was "hot for teacher," but she knew that obviously she had no chance and it was way too early to be having an erotic dream.

On the other end, other students were complaining about their homeroom teachers.

"I can't believe I got Karin-sensei. She looks like she's going to give me hell. I really wanted Uchiha-sensei! He seems cool," some students commented, their faces twisted in disgust.

Sakura heard their voices drifting away slowly, and she thought for a moment. Was this Karin woman so bad? What if Sakura had her for a teacher? Maybe she wasn't that much of a devil…

Speaking of it, a woman with bright red hair and eyes popped into the scene, causing Sakura to scream and drop all her books. Instead of helping Sakura pick them up, she snarled, fixed her hair, and pushed her glasses up.

"Watch where you're going, brat!" she said, her voice tight.

Sakura looked up at Karin, and realized this must be _the _Karin-sensei about to give people hell.

"Gomenasai," Sakura said as she bowed in apology. She didn't want to get on her bad side. Hopefully Karin could change her feelings for Sakura. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Well, you did. Now go to your first class. You don't want to be a dropout on your first day."

_Really_? Sakura rolled her eyes and continued walking, trying to ignore her first run-in with Karin.

Looking back, she saw Karin's retreating figure…and the small logo on Karin's clothes.

Huh.

The Devil really does wear Prada.

.

.

.

"Yo, yo, yo, what's up, douchebags? It's Uzumaki Naruto here and I'm going to be teaching you kids about _music_!" a blonde with spiky hair screamed. "We're gonna make today, and every day after that the best day ever. Everyday's going to be fun, and then every night when you're doing my homework, you'll still have fun because I _give _no homework. Now, you probably heard from other people that the reason I don't give homework is because I'm too lazy to grade and I flunked out, actually, but that's only part true. I did flunk out, and I am lazy to grade your papers, but there are better things to do, like just make music!"

The gym filled with murmurs from all the students. Sakura wasn't sure if they were approving of their new teacher, or thinking the opposite, but this Naruto guy seemed like a pretty sweet man. She hoped that she would have fun with him, despite having no musical talent whatsoever.

"So yeah, everyone, that's really all I have to tell you." he shouted, the microphone screeching. Many people covered their ears and winced, doing their best to block out the noise.

Suddenly, the bell rang, and people quickly moved on to their next classes. Sakura thanked Naruto before going to her next subject: Art.

.

.

.

"So, yeah, I'm Sai…just call me Sai, not S…Sai-sensei would be nice, but you're not obliged to…" he waved his paintbrush in the air and splattered ink all over the students in the front row, who wiped it off their faces with their sleeves.

"This year is hopefully going to be really fun and stuff. I hope you like to draw, and if you don't, you can just get out or whatever, since I really don't care…" he trailed. His eyes scanned over all the rows and took a small look at Sakura, smiling with his head tilted. "You look like an artist," he murmured.

Sakura sat up in shock. "Oh, no," she laughed nervously. "You must have the wrong person. I have no artistic ability whatsoever."

"I know an artist when I see one," he said, taking a seat next to her, flicking his paintbrush all over the walls and her face. He smiled.

Sakura didn't like this one on one attention that she was receiving, and tried to move away from him. He finally got the hint, and went back to his desk where there were a stack of sketchbooks. He took the pile and slammed it down on the first two desks in the front row.

"Pass them back and write your name," he said, passing out Sharpies. "This is yours for the rest of the year, and I'm hoping to see some excellent drawings in them."

With a careful, steady hand, Sakura wrote her name in large characters:

HARUNO SAKURA

She flipped through the endless white pages waiting to be filled, but when she thought of what to do in them, she blanked.

.

.

.

The rest of her classes had passed by quickly, and had no made an impression on her at all.

Slowly she trudged back to her homeroom, confused out of her mind. She didn't know where she would be going or anything else that was going on, and she opened the door to find Karin's ass in her line of vision, her knees on Sasuke's desk. She didn't know where Sasuke's line of vision was, and at the same time didn't want to find out.

"Sasuke-kun, please?" she murmured. "I feel good about this year."

"No," he growled. "Go away, Karin." Karin reached for his glasses and tossed them aside on his desk. Then, she took his hands and put them on her chest, forcing them to rest there.

Sasuke struggled to pry himself from her grasp, but her hold on him was firm.

Sakura was creeped out. She quietly shut the door and slowly walked away, her pace slowly evolving into a run with each step.

.

.

.

Sakura took her lunch tray and decided where to sit: with the nerds? The preps? The rebels? Or by herself? She chose the last option and sat in the only free seat she could find, taking out her disposable chopsticks and saying the meal's prayer.

She felt someone sit next to her, and looked to see a beautiful woman with silky violet tresses and eyes the color of cloudy lilacs.

"Hi," she said shyly. "I'm Uzumaki Hinata."

She held out a hand for Sakura to shake, and she did. Sakura was embarrassed, being with such a gorgeous lady when she herself wasn't exactly her top-notch look right now: mussed hair and a crinkled uniform.

"As in…Naruto-sensei's wife?"

She laughed softly. "That's right. He's such a joker, neh? I think that's part of the reason I fell in love with him."

Sakura smiled, before taking a bite of her rice. "He's a nice teacher."

Hinata blushed. "He can be incredibly stupid sometimes, but…he has a good heart."

Sakura nodded her head in agreement before quickly finishing her meal. "Yeah. He does."

The two sat in silence for a while, before Hinata said, "I haven't seen you before. Are you new?"

Sakura nodded again, and Hinata said, "I hope you like it. I went here when I started high school. It was really…well, different. I was homeschooled because I'm so shy, and when I came to this loud place…it was like, wow." She thought back to her older years. "I remember that Naruto-kun helped me throughout the year, before we actually started dating."

"Oh," Sakura said as she listened intently. "So…both of you had been students in this school?"

Hinata laughed again. "Yes…in fact, most of the teachers here are ex-alumnis. For example, Shikamaru-san…I don't know if you had him already, but he's a really smart fellow. Just incredibly lazy. He teaches Science…about clouds. Oh, and Karin-san used to go here too. Along with Sasuke-san. She really liked him and followed him around to all his classes and even college! She's hoping that they have a chance together, but between you and me, I think that she should move onto someone who will actually love her back."

Sakura remembered how averse Sasuke was to Karin, and almost felt pity for the redhead.

The bell rang, breaking the conversation between them. "Lunch is over…" she began. Then, she patted Sakura on the shoulder gently and said, "I hope you have a really good rest of the day. You were really fun to talk to."

"Y-You too," Sakura said. "I hope to talk to you soon."

Hinata smiled, waved, and left. But all Sakura could think about was Karin and Sasuke, and their history in the past.

* * *

**Editing YTIL, finally! Hopefully this will be done by the end of the summer.**


End file.
